Segunda chance
by Ness F. Malfoy
Summary: Tudo o que eu queria agora era voltar atrás, para poder concertar os meus erros, para poder ainda te ter, mas agora é tarde... ou talvez não seja. Então o que me dizes... é tarde para nós? Ou o nós não existe mais?


Antes de começar a ler essa fic escute ou comece a escutar a música Please don't go - Barcelona , a fica vai ficar bem mais 'clara'.

* * *

><p><em>Uma segunda chance<em>

- Acabou me esqueça. - Ela andou ate a porta hesitou um pouco antes de abri-la. Mas não olhou para trás em questão de segundos ela já havia ido embora.

Gina e eu brigávamos fazia um ano, desde o inicio de nosso casamento. Todos os dias discussão e brigas. A cada novo dia um novo motivo para nos separarmos. Eu tentara evitar. Ela também tentara. Mas era inevitável nos não conseguíamos estar em comunhão sem brigarmos. Não era possível nem ao menos um único bom dia sem ser seguido de uma discussão. Hoje faria uma semana que ela estava morando com a mãe eu não tinha escolha eu sabia que se nao a deixasse ir coisas piores aconteceriam.

Fui até a janela. Mas já era tarde ela não estava mais lá havia sumido. Ido por fim então. Uma lágrima escorreu. Não a limpei sabia que esta seria a primeira de muitas.

-_Harry você nao pode fazer isso sozinho_! - lembrei de suas palavras na minha primeira tentativa de fazer um bolo.

Outras lágrimas vieram.

O céu começou a ficar preto e raios começaram a cortar o céu como serpentes brilhantes.

_- Harry para. Por favor!_ - disse ela quando estávamos brincando de guerra de bola de neve. Ela estava perfeita naquele dia. Sua pele estava ainda mais pálida. Seu cabelo mais ruivo que o normal se e que isso era possível. Joguei nela outra bola de neve. Mas Gina sempre fora esperta. Quando revidou a minha bola de neve não foi só uma. Mas sim 100. Eu fiquei atolado em baixo da neve. Não conseguia me mover. Sair. Nem nada. Meu corpo estava ficando frio. Gina se aproximou de mim e percebeu que eu estava gelado me tirou do montante de neve e me levou para casa.

Como a neve me cobriu naquele dia agora as lágrimas me cobriram. Milhares delas. Eu tentei conte-las, mas não consegui.

No dia em que fui encoberto pela neve. Gina trouxe-me pra casa e diante da lareira nos amamos. Tudo aquilo que eu havia passado a pouco se foi e agora a única coisa que nos importava era o agora o estar ali.

E o meu agora, era que ela, hoje, já não estava mais aqui. Ela havia ido embora. Essas palavras martelavam na minha cabeça eu tentava acreditar, mas não conseguia. A pouco ela estava aqui e éramos felizes, agora em uma fração de segundos tudo o que restara fora a lembrança de um dia feliz. Eu não sabia o que fazer para tela de volta. Eu não encontro saída para tal angustia. Eu não vejo a solução, parece que todos os caminhos que tomo em minha mente todos levam a isso, a uma encruzilhada onde eu não sei mais o que fazer, ela se foi, mas eu não podia ficar de braços cruzados... não podia...

- _Eu te amo Harry_ - disse ela no dia do nosso casamento.

Eu não sabia aonde ela estava. Mas o meu coração gritava por ela.

Sai de casa, a chuva começara, estava mais parecendo uma tempestade, mas não voltei atrás, corri até o portão. Mal o fechei e logo aparatei.

Desaparatei em um lugar conhecido, um bosque. O 'nosso' bosque, fora lá que eu pedira Gina em casamento. Era um bosque normal, com flores grama, mas era em frente a um lago de águas cristalinas, poucas pessoas conheciam tal bosque. Era um lugar primitivo no meio da sociedade moderna.

Andei até a beira do lago. Olhei ao redor. Ela não estava ali. Joguei-me ao chão e chorei. Uma dor desconhecida invadiu o meu peito, eu não sabia o que era sinceramente, mas era ruim, doía, muito.

_Harry querido... _

_Quando leres esta carta a muito já estarei longe nao me procure eu nao quero lhe fazer sofrer ainda mais nos já sofremos demais. Eu nao acho que possamos acertar as coisas nao por enquanto pelo menos. Lamento. Quando eu era apenas uma menina sonhava com o dia em que me casaria contigo sonhava com o meu vestido com a nossa casa. Mas agora depois de anos encontro me eu em uma situação difícil meus sonhos se frustraram os seus também estamos vivendo como se nao nos conheceremos. Eu lamento tudo o que eu queria era voltar a trás ter te conhecido melhor. Talvez hoje agora estaríamos nos amando estaríamos juntos. Perdoe-me eu não medi o resultado das minhas ações, perdoe-me eu não sei como viverei sem ti; Mas e necessário e a única solução. Harry viva a sua vida esqueça se de mim. E o melhor. _

_Nunca me esquecerei de ti. _

_Gina _

_5 anos depois... _

Mais um dia cansativo de trabalho. Ser chefe da sessão de aurores é muito cansativo. Eu trabalho 7 dias por semana, 4 semanas por mês, 20 horas por dia. Eu nunca descanso...

- Sr. Potter? – a voz da minha secretaria, Marie, estragou os meus pensamentos cansados.

- sim?

- uma pessoa quer lhe ver, posso deixar entrar? – perguntou ela um pouco apreensiva.

- deixe-a entrar

Eu não sabia quem era, mas estava pouco ligando para a identidade dela, as pessoas entram na minha sala como se fossem velhos amigos, e os amigos mesmo pouco vem aqui.

Ouvi a porta abrir, hesitei um pouco em olhar quem era, mas o cheiro do perfume me atingiu de imediato, _aquele _cheiro. O que eu conhecia tão bem, ou conhecerá um dia.

- olá – disse ela, Gina. Eu a encarei. Ela havia mudado, muito nos últimos cinco anos. Seu cabelo agora estava mais vermelho ainda, cortado na altura dos ombros e liso. Estava ela magra ainda, como sempre fora. Trajava um vestido preto que realçava as suas curvas e destacava a sua pele, branca. Usava sapatos de salto, igualmente pretos. Como diriam em um bom filme trouxa: ela estava vestida para matar.

- olá – respondi soando frio, não queria, mas assim fiz – o que fazes aqui?

- vim visitar Hermione, passei aqui dizer um oi, mas acho melhor eu ir, pareço estar atrapalhando – disse ela voltando a porta

- espere – disse quando ela tocou a maçaneta – sente-se, vamos conversar.

Ela sentou-se em uma cadeira que estava em frente a minha mesa.

- senti sua falta – disse eu de repente, eu não queria soltar assim logo de cara, mas novamente perdi o controle do que falava.

Ela sorriu – Eu tamb

* * *

><p>ém senti – o sorriso de antes, fora substituído por uma angústia palpável em volta dela.<p>

- mas você não podia voltar – eu disse entendendo o que ela escondia por trás da angústia.

- eu disse que não voltaria

- eu sei – eu assenti – mas mesmo assim senti sua falta.

- eu não queria ter ido – disse ela encarando o chão

-então por que foi? – perguntei confuso

- porque eu precisava, Harry, eu não podia ficar, eu temia pelo que poderia vir a acontecer se ficássemos juntos, éramos muito novos, não sabíamos nada.

- é isso muda alguma coisa? Se hoje eu te pedisse em casamento mudaria alguma coisa do que eu ter pedido há 6 anos atrás? Muda mesmo? – disse com raiva.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Eu também, milhões de pensamentos passavam pela minha cabeça, sentimentos explodiam, lembranças voltavam a tona. Eu estava perdido dentro de mim mesmo.

- sim, muda – disse ela por fim, respondendo a minha pergunta. Não sei se ela percebeu, mas a gravidade do que me causou essas simples palavras, muda, eu estava a ponto de levantar da minha cadeira e a beijar, a amar. Mas uma coisa chamada razão me impedia. Eu não podia, nos havíamos terminado, nos divorciado, separado. – mas agora é tarde para mudanças. – concluiu ela.

- mudanças, são feitas a cada segundo. – eu fiquei em silêncio. Abri a gaveta da minha mesa, eu guardava uma coisa ali, estava guardada por 5 anos. Eu esperava por esse dia. E a minha espera teve recompensa. Ela chegou. Ela voltou. Levantei-me e fui até a frente da cadeira onde ela estava me ajoelhei e segurei a mão dela – Gina Weasley, as coisas mudaram nos mudamos os tempos não são mais os mesmos, nos não somos mais jovens, sabemos o que queremos. Gina Weasley... quer casar comigo? De novo?

- sim, Harry Potter, eu aceito me casar com você, de novo.

* * *

><p>Fic dedicada a Lys Weasley. Espero que tenham gostado.<p>

Beijos Ness


End file.
